ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kaneakeluh
Testimonials Popped this guy just to get the info posted. I popped it as SAM75/DNC37. It spawned with 3 shadows, Auto Regen, and had additional effect: disease on melee hits. --Kyrie 21:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Just solo'd this guy as a PLD/DNC, took me 22 mins to kill him. When he spawned he had 3 shadows and auto regen, although I never noticed any addition effects. If you're going to go try and solo him, my advice is to save your TP to keep yourself alive until you have either Rampart, Sentinel, Reprisal, and/or MP to cast cure on yourself. I wasn't really doing enough damage to out last his Auto Regen so weapon skills were the only way to blow big chunks of his HP. He didn't petrify me once throughout the whole fight, so I am assuming he doesn't use the ability at all, he kept cycling between hammer beak and poison beak. Traded an Amemet Mantle, got DEX +1, during first quarter moon (45%) darksday. (Kioshi 12:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC)) :He did use Baleful Gaze on me, so he can use it. In fact, it was the first TP move he used on me. --Kyrie 12:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Just soloed this as SAM/DNC 75. Very easy fight. Two fusion skillchains and it was basically dead. I did have to use Curing Waltz II a few times, but again, I was never in danger of dying. During the fight he gave me plague or some status affect that gives you the grayish purple skull. I tried to dispel it with Healing Samba but it didn't work >_> maybe I took off an alternate effect and didn't notice... could have been silence because it silenced me on many occasion. I used Hagun for the whole fight but will most likely switch to Soboro after initial Fusion chain to do Light. Again, pretty easy fight overall. Pumyra 07:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Just Tried solo on drk/sam ... i stored TP 300% and popped with third eye, put up dread spikes then guillotined taking 30% of his life i meditated then blood weapon souleater last resort and guillotined and he dropped to 25% life left... 10 sec have now passed then he petrifies me... and i stayed petrifed the rest of the fight going from 1200HP to 0 .... fight is easy to zerg and i'm sure easy to win with shadows and a little evasion gear but if u get petrifed you will die. !!Advised to bring a whm friend for stona!! I urge you to not try solo this petrify will kill you, unless you turn away but the gaze TP move is a fast one so just watch out! oh yea Fowling earring intimidated the cockatrice 3 times. Sorce 15:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed as BST/WHM, this thing is VERY dangerous. He took down my jug-pet before i could get a second reward up and I had to rampage it to finish it off. Bring help and don't use a piece of equipment you don't mind loosing. got +4 light resist on the trainer's gloves i traded. complete waste of tabs...--Wpause 03:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Fought this as 75DRG/BLU and it was a rather challenging fight. The poison from his poison peck TP move is very potent, and he of course used it right after I WS'd so I had to wait a bit before being able to have my wyvern remove it. I actually did have Head Butt stun stick for a good period of time when I needed the time to cast multiple HB trigger spells in a row to recover my hp back to safer levels. I did use Super Jump at the end to have wyvern tank several hits to bide me time to get my final hit or 2 for 100%TP to finish him off as my hp dropped to a point that I was worried he'd get off a strong TP move that would kill me before I finished him off. I did get petrified once as I wasn't paying attention when he used the move so I didn't turn in time to avoid it, but it does last for a good while. My augment on my Coral earring was rather pointless though +12 ice resist, good against shiva I guess but still, I was hoping for non-elemental resist stats. Tigerhawk 17:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RDM75/NIN Solo -- Was a pretty simple fight. Use Relic body and AF hat+1 for recasts full time, was too lazy to get real melee gear from MH so just used recast gear. Composured my buffs Stoneskin/Phalanx/Refresh/Haste/Shock Spikes/Enaero II/Protect/Shell/Barpetrify then popped the NM. Slow II/Blind/Para/ Capped Bio III/ Poison II on the mob at the start of the fight, recasted whenever it wore. Whenever I casted I turned so my back was facing it to prevent petra hitting me while I casted. Melee'd with Joy/Genbu shield -- WS's at 100%. I resisted 1/2 Petrifies. 2nd Petrify didn't last too long though on me, prolly was lucky with that. I converted mid fight made sure i had capped SS and a fresh set of shadows before hitting vert so I had time to cure 4 myself. I did a behemoth ring, rather disappointed with this part... AGI-2 INT-2 MND+3... wanted agi or str for my cor :( but no worries here, I traded a peice of equipment I didn't care if I lost to test out this fight solo. -- Rinako 15:30, 8 August 2009 Just duo'ed as WHM/BLM 75 and PLD/RDM 75. He has the added effect: disease on melee attacks but was a simple fight. He only used Hammer Beak and Poison Beak, I was prepared for Baleful Gaze and the silence move but he didn't use them, musta been lucky I guess. Traded my Noble's Tunic and got Evasion +1...not bad but not great. Could have been worse but could have been better. FFXI-Revenant 11:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC)